


Ora

by orphan_account



Series: Samskeyti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Issues, Kasualitas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ora

Zul mati.

Alfi mengabariku via telepon, Zul tewas terlindas truk yang lewat depan rumahnya. Benar-benar di depan rumahnya, tiga meter dari bangunan berpagar besi hitam yang berada di tepi jalan yang sebenarnya sepi. Barangkali nasib buruk atau pembunuhan berencana lainnya yang memang selalu ia alami sejak kanak-kanak hanya karena ayahnya seorang politisi terkenal yang nyaris menjadi presiden, banyak musuhnya. Zul hampir mati berulang kali kemudian benar-benar mati.

Katanya, kepalanya pecah. Entah kenapa yang pertama kali kubayangkan adalah adegan di mana ibunya berteriak histeris dari jendela rumah, turun ke jalan hanya menggunakan daster lalu sambil meratap beliau menyendoki otak putranya yang menjelma bagai noda di jalan raya. Darah pasti menggenang sepanjang jalan, menyusupkan anyir pada desir angin ke pintu-pintu rumah. Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam.

Berita duka itu menyebar bagai wabah penyakit, belum sampai sepuluh menit, nyaris semua orang di kota ini mengetahuinya. Tak perlu memastikan denyut nadi atau detak jantung karena Zul sudah pasti mati. Ketika saluran televisi lokal yang ditonton bapak tiba-tiba disisipi dengung panjang lalu layar berganti menjadi laporan berita, kami sekeluarga berkumpul. Duduk di atas karpet, mata memaku televisi.

Putera tunggal mantan menteri luar negeri meninggal dunia, katanya.

“Zul?” desis bapak. Bapak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, ke arahku yang pula balik menatapnya. “Telepon yang kamu terima barusan, soal Zul?” Aku mengangguk, masih bungkam. “Kenapa kamu enggak bilang langsung? Sekarang udah lewat berapa jam sejak kamu nerima telepon itu, udah telat!” dia mulai berteriak, membanting lipatan koran di dekat kakinya.

“Astaga,” dua tangan menutupi wajah ibu yang keriput, isak tangis mulai terdengar dan kian keras. “Astaga, astaga, astaga, Zuuuuulllll,” dia meraung, persis anjing kampung yang melolong di tengah malam karena diganggu makhluk halus.

Sepuluh menit lagi Alfi akan menjemputku dan membawaku pergi ke rumah Zul. Dia harus cepat atau kami akan melewatkan kesempatan melihat tubuh Zul untuk yang terakhir kali, tak masalah jika Zul kehilangan wajah, asal aku bisa melihat jalinan urat-urat yang menojol dari bawah kulit tangannya itu sudah sangat cukup. Atau barangkali lekuk siku dan mata kakinya. Karena kurang dari satu jam lagi, rumah itu akan penuh sesak oleh wajah-wajah yang tak dikenal juga papan-papan _stereofoam_ berbalut bunga kamboja yang membuat suasana semakin suram. Kami bahkan tak akan mencapai gerbang rumahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar, mengambil ponsel dan mengirim sms kepada Zul:

` **To: Zul Dananjaya [23:10]** Zul, lo beneran mati? `

Dua menit tak kunjung mendapat balasan, aku kembali mengiriminya pesan.

` **To: Zul Dananjaya [23:10]** Yaudah, Zul. _Take care._ `

Lalu tubuhku didorong lemas dan jatuh di atas karpet. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Alfi lama sekali dan kenapa ramalan Zul tak pernah meleset.

Sepuluh jam yang lalu kami berciuman di belakang gedung fakultas, yang membelai tepian wajahku bukan tangannya tapi angin. Ia menciumku dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka, tak sedetikpun berkedip. Kami berciuman selayaknya pasangan-pasangan romantis dalam film indonesia, hanya bibir berpagut; tanpa lidah, lalu mengakhirinya dengan desau napas. Lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

“Kalo lo mati, gue gimana yah,” ujarnya.

“Lo pasti nangis,”

“Tinggal cari cewek lain, ngapain gue mesti nangis, mbak?” tawanya perlahan memudar seperti buih dalam kaleng soda kami. “Liat dari kondisi, lo bakal mati duluan. Tiap hari nyari cara buat bunuh diri, ‘kan kacau.”

“Kalo ternyata yang mati duluan itu lo, gimana?”

“Ya gue bakal mati,”

“Terus, gue gimana?”

“Lo bakal idup. Doa dan ekspektasi gue sih kayak gitu,”

Satu pertanyaan lagi melayang di atas kepalaku, apa aku akan hidup?

Derap langkah kaki tak beralas semakin mendekat ke pintu kamarku, di luar sana bapak pasti tengah mengetuk pintu dengan kepalan tangan. Bahkan mataku terlalu berat untuk dialihkan ke daun pintu.

“Kamu kenapa enggak siap-siap?”ketus dengan tempo cepat, khas orang berduka. Wajah bapak merah hingga telinga. “Gaun item kamu enggak kotor ‘kan?” dia mulai meropak-rapik lemari pakaian, melemparkan beberapa baju berwarna hitam ke atas kasur. Aku masih berbaring di atas karpet, tangan memeluk ponsel, dan mataku kering.

“Ibu mana, pak?” tanyaku.

“Nangis di kamar, namanya juga perempuan, dengar orang meninggal pasti langsung—“ bapak memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Ia berhenti mengacak-acak lemari dan berbalik ke arahku, “Kamu enggak nangis?”

“Enggak.”

“Pacarmu ketabrak, mati. Terus kamu enggak nangis? Atau jangan-jangan kamu udah nangis duluan pas nerima telepon tadi?” Aku diam, wajah bapak semakin merah. “Seenggaknya, sekali ini coba lakuin sesuatu yang berguna. Nangis! Bukan perkara susah buat kamu,”

“Tapi pak, airmata aku enggak bisa keluar.”

“Cepet ganti baju, bapak enggak mau tahu. Soal nangis bisa kita urus di jalan,”

“Alfi bentar lagi jemput kok pak, pake motor,”

“Terserah kamu lah!”

Lalu bapak keluar dari kamarku tanpa kuusir, menit berikutnya aku mendengar pagar rumah yang digeser Hadi dan deru mesin mobil ayah yang menjamah jalanan komplek. Tangis ibu semakin kencang, kali ini diselingi dengan pukulan-pukulan bantal ke dinding kamar. Dia menangisi kematian Zul; tangisan yang sama yang dia keluarkan saat bapak tak berhasil menjadi kepala desa atau saat aku diterima di jurusan sastra alih-alih hukum dan kedokteran yang ia gadang-gadang.

Naga-naganya esok adalah hari terakhir di mana orangtuaku menyebut nama Zul; mereka tak akan membahas faktor kekecewaan terlalu sering, dan mereka juga bukan pasangan yang mudah kalut dalam perasaan kehilangan. Selama mereka bisa menemukan yang baru. Mereka akan lebih tenang. Hanya untuk malam ini saja bapak dan ibu berduka akan kesempatannya berbesanan dengan mantan menteri serta hanya untuk malam ini saja lah, bapak berduka akan garis _start_ yang dicolong orang lain karena aku telat mengabarkan kematian Zul; bapak terobsesi untuk mengirimi ucapan selamat hari raya atau berduka pada ayah Zul. Sedang aku, malam ini, berbahagia.

Aku akan tetap hidup, seperti doa Zul.


End file.
